


A Moonlit Road

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled as he wandered down a moonlit road.





	A Moonlit Road

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled as he wandered down a moonlit road. He looked forward to attacking a victim foolish enough to cross his path.   
He paused after Sarah Croydon's spirit materialized in front of him. Eyes widened. ''You found me.'' Charles embraced Sarah and kissed her. He became the sun's victim. 

 

THE END


End file.
